Revenge
by imnotreallyahipster
Summary: AU: Evil!Henry, Evil!Emma. FTL, no curse. Swan Queen fic. Emma and Regina are taken by Snow and Charming, Henry saves them.


AN: If you follow my other stories, I'm sorry for not updating, but I lost my muse for them, however, I'm going to try and update them soon. This is just a One shot that the idea got into my head from the song "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale. It's loosely based off that.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

><p>The Dark Queens hold a mirror with the Dark Prince, no older than 2 winters, nestled between them, and watch as the White King and Queen sit upon their thrones, looking down at the crowd in the town square. As Snow stands, and the crowd quietens.<p>

"We have news! The Princess has been found!" Cheers erupt through the crowd and Snow raises her hand to signal the crowd to be quiet. "It has been discovered that she is with the Evil Queen. Living with her bastard child, not much older than young Prince David." She pauses, looking over her subjects. "If seen within the borders of the White Kingdom, the White Princess, the Evil Witch and the bastard child must be captured alive and brought to the castle for a reward of their body weights in gold." Snow sits back on her throne.

The crowd begin to quietly talk amongst themselves, the King stands and the crowd quiets again.

"It's obvious that my daughter has been put under a spell by the Evil Queen, and we want to help her, but we can't help her if she's with that Witch. We will do everything in our power to save our daughter. But for now, Prince David will ascend the throne when he is of age, instead of Princess Emma." King James returns to his throne and looks at Queen Snow with sad eyes, holding her hand he whispers. "We will get our daughter back."

SQSQSQSQ

(Three years later.)

Prince Henry smacks down the soldier's sword with his own and looks back at his two mothers as he grins.

"Mother! Ma! Look what I did, I beat your best soldier!" He exclaims as he runs towards the two Queens.

"Yes you did my little Prince! I wonder how he feels to be beaten by a child of no more than 5 winters!" Queen Regina smiles and cups his chin in her hand, kissing his forehead, as Queen Emma ruffles his hair.

"Awh mother, not in front of the guards..." Henry smiles and ducks away from the two women, running back to pick up his practice sword.

"He's growing up too fast." Regina whispers as Emma wraps her arm around her wife's waist.

"I know, but he will make a fine king." Emma whispers back as they watch their son. "When I met you, and fell in love with you, you knew that I was with child to the thief... Yet, you took him in as your own. Why?" Emma asks.

"Because I fell in love with you as well, and I loved every part of you, including Henry." Regina smiles, still watching the Prince.

"When I married you, I was hoping that it would unite our kingdoms, not cause the White King and Queen to disown me..." Emma looks down, scuffing her feet against the dirt.

"Your parents are dense, they can't see true love." Regina rubs circles on Emma's hand.

"My Queen, they are no longer my parents, they lost that right when they disowned me." Emma moves away, grabbing two wooden practice swords from the pile and hands one to Regina. "Care to spar, my love?"

"Why should I take part in something so... Manly?" The Dark Queen raises her eyebrow, smiling slightly, then looks at the sword before taking it from her wife's hand.

"You're just afraid I'll beat you." Emma smile and lunges at her wife as Regina swiftly moves away.

"No I'm not dear, because I most definitely will win." Regina magics herself behind Emma and puts the wooden sword against her neck, while wrapping her free arm around Emma's stomach. Henry stops sparing and turns to his mothers and grins, cheering for his dark haired mother.

"That's not fair!" Emma exclaims, slipping from Regina's hold. "Magic is cheating!"

Regina smiles at her pouting wife, dropping the sword back in the pile and turns. "Ah, but you never said I couldn't use magic." The Queen leaves the blonde woman standing there as she walks to their son and kisses his forehead before magicking herself back into the castle.

"That was so not fair..." Emma looks to her son as Henry shrugs and magics himself to the castle as well. Emma shakes her head and instructs the guards to clean up and walks herself to the castle, preferring not to use magic so freely.

SQSQSQSQ

(Four Year later.)

The Dark Queens and the Dark Prince ride their horses through the White Kingdom's forest with their guards surrounding them, suddenly the guards are knocked from their horses when the White Kingdom's soldiers surround them. Both Queens eyes widen and Regina forms a fireball in her hand while Emma rides closer to Henry.

"Stand down soldiers! I may not be your queen, but I sure as hell am still your Princess!" Emma commands, the soldiers still surrounding the small family.

"Sorry Princess, King's orders." One soldier speaks up.

"Baelfire?" Emma whispers, her guard down for a moment, the soldiers take advantage and knock her off her horse.

"Mother!" Henry cries, Regina looks over and sees her wife being carried away.

"Emma! Henry, leave! Run as far as you can!" Regina jumps off her horse and throws fireballs at the soldiers surrounding them. Henry takes off on his horse, soldiers following him. He pulls his bow from his back and shoots at the soldiers, the last thing he sees is his mothers being pulled away by the soldiers.

SQSQSQSQ

"What do you mean he got away?!" Queen Snow yells, the soldier in front of her flinches.

"Your Highness, he was very agile with a bow..." The man tells her and the Queen growls.

"He is but a child!" Snow turns towards the Dark Queen shackled and on her knees before her, Regina smirks.

"He is but a child, but you forgot Snow_, _he is Emma's child." Regina laughs softly.

"What?" Snow questions the fallen Queen, Regina looks straight past Snow into the mirror behind her, at the figure of her son in the mirror, at his dark blue suit torn and tear streaked face.

"My child, you will be fine, you are a strong young man. We will join you soon." Regina tells her son as Snow turns to look at the child in the mirror. Henry's face darkens and his back straightens as he looks into his grandmother's eyes.

"I will get my mothers back, if it is the last thing I do." The boy's face disappears from the mirror and Snow whips back to the woman as Regina laughs, her head thrown back.

"Take her to the cells!" Snow growls and the guards pull the still laughing woman behind them.

"I will see you soon, my loves." The Dark Queen smiles at the mirrors in the palace as she's dragged to the dungeon.

SQSQSQSQ

(Five years later.)

Emma sits on her bed in the room in the castle when the guards enter and pulls her to her feet and out of her room to the throne room, where her parents and younger brother sit.

"Hello, Emma." Snow greets as her daughter enters the room.

"Hello, _Mother, Father." _Emma spits the titles out and looks around the room. "What is it you need of me?" The blonde smirks and the soldier smacks the back of her head.

"Where is that bastard son of yours?" James growls as Snow rests her hand on his shoulder.

"Safe, that's all I know." Emma smiles, eyes glancing to the mirror in the grand room, and moves the chains around her wrists slightly.

"You will tell us, or the witch will die." Snow states calmly, Emma looks to her mother and then to the guard standing beside her.

"Why would you risk the Prince's life like that?" Emma questions innocently as the royal's look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" James asks, and Emma laughs, the sound harsh and evil.

"My son will have a knife to his throat in three... two... one..." Emma smiles as a cloud of baby blue mixed with black smoke wraps around Prince David and Prince Henry appears with a dagger to his throat. David cries out and Henry pushes the knife a bit harder. "You see Mother, you seem to have missed a few things..."

"What is it?" Snow gulps and looks to the young boys nervously. "Tell him to release David..."

Emma appears in front of her mother in a cloud of white and gold smoke, her hands no longer shackled.

"You missed that Henry and I also possess magic, and while my room may be magic proof, these shackles are not." Emma looks to Henry and nods. The boy releases David and disappears once more in a swirl of blue and black smoke.

Emma magics herself back to the guard, plunging her hand into his chest and crushing his heart immediately, she looks to her parents and brother and blows the dust off her hand at them, smiling and disappearing once more.

SQSQSQSQ

Emma arrives in front of Regina's cell, her son already done dispatching the guards. Emma magics open the door as Regina runs into her arms and holds her tight.

"I knew our son would find us and save us." Regina whispers as the 14 year old moves towards them and wraps his arms around them. Regina magics herself into presentable clothes. Then the three Dark Royals magic themselves to the room where the White Royals are fussing over the White Prince.

"You will leave us alone." Regina's voice booms through the room and the three royals jump, turning towards them.

"Or else next time I will not be so merciful." Emma growls, her hand on her son's shoulder, they turn to leave when Henry turns and straightens his shoulders, looking at his grandparents.

"My mothers have true love, just like you two, why must you ruin that? My mother has left you alone Snow, she just wanted to love Emma and myself. Why can't she be happy?" Henry nods slightly, having said his word, then he looks to his mothers and magics away with them, a cloud of purple, blue, gold, white and black smoke.

FIN.


End file.
